


Would That Be So Terrible?

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guilt, Half-Sibling Incest, Spanking, Very minor spoilers from episode 7x01, except they're cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: After an argument, Sansa comes to her king and half-brother in the night.





	Would That Be So Terrible?

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist a little drabble after re-watching their scene together more than a few times :)

The cold winter winds blew in the dark of night and the castle slept. But in the lord’s chamber, the King in the North was awoken by the slight dip of his mattress and the smell of lavender and lemons. A warm body lay down next to him.

“Sansa?” he whispered. She did not reply at first. She merely tugged at his small clothes. “I didn’t think you’d come to me after earlier,” he said.

“I thought…we talked. I thought we’d made amends,” she replied.

“Aye, we did,” he agreed. “I just…”

Whatever he was going to say flew out of his head as it so often did when she was near lately. He pulled her to him and kissed her sweet lips. She tasted of wine and spice.

His hand coasted along the soft flesh of her arm and then her back. _There could be nothing as soft and smooth as her skin_ , he thought.

Sansa moved to be on top of him, peppering kisses all over his face before devouring his mouth, her teeth nipping at his lips until he parted them for her to slide her tongue past.

When she drew breath, she said into his ear, “I wasn’t trying to undermine you, you know.”

He grunted an acknowledgement, too eager for what was coming to argue now. His hand moved down between her legs finding her damp between her curls.

“I’ll never stop trying to protect you, you know,” he husked against her throat.

“I know,” she said. “But I want you to listen to me. I want to help you.”

“I know. I’ll do better.”

“You’re doing so well.”

“I won’t make the same mistakes they did.”

“I hope not,” she said. He groaned when she sat up, sliding down his shaft, sheathing him in one sure move. “ _Mmmm_ ,” she moaned as she began to move, riding his cock while he grasped her hips.

“Like that?” he asked, watching her move so gracefully above him. Her lips were parted, her blue eyes were closed and her hair shone like copper in the firelight of his room.

“Yes,” she replied. Her eyes fluttered open, darkened by both the softly lit room and desire. She licked her lips as she looked down at him.

“Yes what?” he asked, a wicked smile playing at his lips now.

Her brow knitted in question…right before he lifted one hand off her hips. He brought it down swiftly on her rounded arse. She gasped at the sting of it but smiled when his hand gently caressed the flesh he’d just smacked.

“Yes, Your Grace,” she amended.

“Good,” he said, chuckling softly at her haughty tone before he latched onto a pert, pink nipple with his mouth.

He reveled in her moans and whimpers that he was causing. It made him feel whole. They moved together so perfectly. How could it be that when his entire world had gone from complicated to even _more_ complicated, this was the only thing that felt right and made sense anymore?

_But this is another complication, one that could ruin everything. Why can’t I resist her? What is wrong with me?_

He did not know and could not answer those questions. So, he lost himself in the joy of making love to his sister. He pretended she was just a woman that he loved and nothing else mattered right now.

_'Would that be so terrible?'_ her words from earlier echoed in his head.

_No_ , his mind answered.

He held her more firmly and began thrusting more forcefully. Sansa was panting and he was as well, sweating from the heat of their bodies moving together under the furs.

She cried out his name and threw back her head. She clasped her breasts and caressed them as she came. Her long hair drifted down to tease the tops of his thighs.

She was a goddess like this…and she was his. It was the only thing that truly made him feel like a king.

He bit his lip as he felt her cunt throbbing around him. When he could hold off no longer, he rolled her to her back, slamming into her slickness thrice more before he pulled out and spilled across her thighs and belly with a roar.  _Yes..._

 

"No..." Jon gasped as he woke.  

He shuddered and felt like weeping.  His hand stopped moving and the sticky, hot seed across his knuckles had already begun to cool. His small clothes were wet and he was sweating.

He sat up and reached out to touch the space beside him. It was empty…as empty as he felt inside.

“Just a dream,” he murmured to himself.

He shook his head and changed into something dry. He felt clammy and sick. He couldn’t control his dreams but he felt dirty for having them.

He wanted his sister. Sansa who had known so much abuse at the hands of other men. Sansa who trusted him and loved him. Sansa who he had sworn to protect and only wanted to protect him in return.

_Would that be so terrible?_ she’d asked him.

“I don’t know,” he whispered in the dark of night.


End file.
